1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat motor stator, which provides an especially simple construction of armature coil insulation, and furthermore relates to the very easy assembly of the flat motor stator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The newest tape recorders, photocopiers and other electronic apparatus follow a trend in downsizing and lighter weight requirements of users and improvements in capacity requirements.
This is accompanied by motors that are used in electronic apparatus that are becoming thinner and smaller in size.
When the motor is made smaller or flatter, a problem arises as to the armature coil insulation. That is the way the armature coil is wound on the magnetic pole stator, the insulation membrane coating a conducting wire of the armature coil is damaged when it contacts the magnetic pole surface.
Also to prevent the insulation space between the armature coil and the magnetic pole from being torn, a bobbin is provided for the magnetic pole. But since the motor is made smaller and flatter, this bobbin can not be fitted on the magnetic pole. Thick synthetic resin membranes are then adhered to the whole stator instead of the bobbin. Sometimes tapes are affixed to the magnetic poles. As a result, there is not enough space to wind the armature coil winding on the magnetic poles, so that the coil can not have many windings
Another problem arises with respect to a treatment of the armature coil end. Normally, to prevent the armature coil winding on the magnetic pole from loosening, the armature coil is temporarily fastened by application or adhesive of varnish or sealing wax, etc., on the wound armature coil. Consequently, in a case where the armature coil's terminal is entwined with something during assembling of the motor and a pulling force is applied the end of the wire becomes detached from the armature coil. The varnish and sealing wax peel off and the armature coil is wound with difficulty and is rewound during the manufacture of the motor.